Georgie Jones (Lindze Letherman)
(1996) Breck Bruns (1997–2002) Lindze Letherman (2002–2013) | first = March 6, 1995 (on GH) | last = July 11, 2013 (on GH) | years = 1985-02, 2002-07, 2010, 2013-present | cause = Appeared as a ghost | creator = Claire Labine | introducer = Gloria Monty (1985) Jill Farren Phelps (2002, 2010) | image1 = File:Lindze_Letherman_as_Georgie_Jones.jpg | caption1 = Lindze Letherman as Georgie Jones | books = Robin's Diary | spinoffs = GH: Night Shift | image2 = File:Georgie2000.png | caption2 = Breck Bruns as Georgie Jones | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Jones, Scorpio | nickname = | alias = | gender = Female | born = March 6, 1995 (revised to 1989)As seen on her headstone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOxGHu3XBpw&feature=channel_video_title Luke's club Port Charles, New York | age = 18 (at death) | died = December 17, 2007 Port Charles, New York | death cause = Strangled by Diego | occupation = Student at PCU Waitress at Kelly's | title = Aztec royalty | residence = 1020 North Yale Port Charles, New York | parents = Frisco and Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (adoptive) | siblings = Maxie Jones | spouse = Dillon Quartermaine (2006; divorced) | romances = Lucas Jones (crush, kissed, one date) Guy Tucker (dated) Travis/Tom (fake boyfriend) Diego Alcazar (dated) Cooper Barrett (one date) Damian Spinelli (unrequited love) | children = | grandchildren = | aunts/uncles = Tony Jones (paternal; deceased) | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adopted) (paternal cousins) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive paternal cousin) Emma Scorpio-Drake (adoptive paternal once removed, via Robin) | godchildren = | godparents = Sean Donely Anna Devane | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black}} Georgianna "Georgie" Jones (previously Quartermaine) is a fictional character (born onscreen March 6, 1995) on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones. Georgie was portrayed by actress Lindze Letherman, who first appeared on the show in September 2002 and left in December 2007. Letherman temporarily returned on March 26, 2010 and March 29, 2010 as a ghostly Georgie. Letherman later returned as Georgie on July 11, 2013. Storylines Background Georgie was conceived when professional spy Frisco came back to town to visit Felicia and his first daughter Maxie, who was in need of a heart transplant. Felicia and Frisco were divorced, but they slept together in their relief that Maxie was going to live. Georgie was conceived. She was named Georgie because Maxie liked the name George. For a time Felicia wasn't sure whether Frisco or her fiancee Mac Scorpio was Georgie's father. According to her gravestone, seen on the March 6, 2008 episode of General Hospital, her full name was actually Georgianna. Paternity testing ultimately proved that Frisco was her biological father. Frisco saw Georgie once when she was a baby, but has never been involved in raising her. Georgie was kidnapped as a baby by evil serial killer Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, who had dated and stalked Felicia for a time. Ryan renamed Georgie "Celeste." Georgie was eventually recovered and Ryan ultimately met a fiery end. Felicia and Mac married a few years after Georgie's birth and Mac has been a father in all but name to both Maxie and Georgie, even after his marriage to Felicia ended. Both Georgie and Maxie call and refer to Mac as their father. Teen years Georgie was viewed as the smart, sensible sister in her teenage years, in comparison with her feistier older sister. Wanting to break out of that stereotype and show her cousin Lucas Jones that she was mature so he would like her, she recruited Dillon Quartermaine as a stand-in boyfriend. Her plans went wrong when the two fell in love with each other. Soon after the couple began dating, Dillon got involved with the mob and Georgie was not pleased. When mob boss Lorenzo Alcazar's niece Sage came to town, Georgie became jealous when Sage became infatuated with Dillon. The couple split up for a short time in 2004 when Dillon betrayed Georgie by sleeping with Sage. To make Dillon jealous after sleeping with Sage, Georgie hired a boy to pretend to be her boyfriend. The two couples checked into the Port Charles Hotel the night the PC Hotel Fire went down. Both couples survived the ordeal and romantic interest was restored in Dillon and Georgie. Dillon Quartermaine In August 2004, Georgie and Dillon were trapped in the Quartermaine mansion with the Q's and the rest of the Port Charles teen scene while a killer ran around the mansion. They narrowly survived and went back to their normal lives. In March 2005, Georgie and Dillon made love for the first time. In February 2006, Dillon was infected by a deadly virus, as was half of Port Charles. Assuming death was hovering over him, Georgie and Dillon decided to get married in the hospital chapel before he took his last breath. Dillon eventually started improving because his blood began creating natural antibodies against the disase. In June 2006, Lulu Spencer set her eyes on Dillon. She schemed with Diego Sanchez Alcazar, who wanted Georgie to himself, to break the newlyweds up. Lulu lied to Dillon and said that she had witnessed Georgie and Diego doing the deed. When confronted by Dillon, Georgie denied that she and Diego had done anything behind his back. Dillon chose not to believe her. Later, realizing that his marriage to Georgie would soon be over, Lulu got her wish and bedded Dillon. Dillon and Georgie divorced but later got back together and started dating again. Not long after, Georgie and Dillon both realized that the spark in their relationship was no longer there, and they mutually decided to end things between them. Dillon was later approached by his brother Ned Ashton, about moving to California to pursue his dream of becoming a movie director. Realizing that there was nothing left for him in Port Charles, he decided to take Ned up on the offer, but not before Georgie, Dillon, and the Quartermaines shared a tearful goodbye. Damian Spinelli Georgie remained a back burner character for the next few months, until she began to form a crush on Damien Spinelli. Georgie was heartbroken when Spinelli made plans with Nadine Crowell to go to the Black and White Ball together. After a long night of death and stalking, most guests survived the Ball. Georgie asked Spinelli to join her and her family at the Scorpio House for Thanksgiving dinner. Following Thanksgiving was Emily Quartermaine's funeral, to which Dillon came back to attend. Georgie told Dillon that she had met someone new, but didn't mention Spinelli. Georgie was worried for Maxie's life after she was nearly strangled to death and received a text message from the TMK and feared he would try to kill her sister again. She became suspicious of Maxie's boyfriend Cooper Barrett after she saw him watch Maxie constantly and text message someone at the same time her sister was text messaged by the killer. Georgie became determined to find out more about who he was and his past and teamed up with Spinelli to prove he was the killer. Spinelli talked to his friend Jason Morgan frequently about Georgie. Jason told him that it was obvious that Georgie had a crush on him and wanted him to ask her out. Spinelli was stunned but elated. He told Jason that Georgie was beautiful and smart and could have anyone she wanted. He was confused as to why someone like Georgie could accept someone like him for who he was and love him and considered what to do now that he knew she had feelings for him. TMK and death Georgie died on December 17, 2007 after being strangled to death in the park which made her the third victim of the Text Message Killer to die. Her body was tearfully discovered by Damien Spinelli. Spinelli called the police and tried to revive her but his efforts were in vain. Mac, Maxie, and Robin were all devastated to find out that Georgie had been murdered and Maxie had to be taken to General Hospital and be admitted as a patient from shock after she saw her sister's dead body. Maxie told Robin that Georgie's death had been unfair because she had been smart, funny, kind, generous, serious, mature, and responsible and accepted others for who they are and was good towards everyone and it should have been her to die and have her body left in the snow since she had been a terrible sister to her. Spinelli talked to Jason about who Georgie was, the guilt he had over his inability to protect her and him not being able to realize her feelings for him until it was too late, and his loss over her death and asked him to help him prove that Cooper Barrett was the killer and make him pay. He later lit a candle and made a remorseful offering to Georgie's spirit so she would know that he would miss her. Felicia Jones returned to Port Charles in order to attend Georgie's funeral. She told Maxie that she had been with Frisco and Georgie had tried to stay in contact with her by letters. Dillon came back to town and went to Kelly's where he told Mike Corbin and Lulu Spencer that he had come back to see Georgie and ask her to go to Montreal in Canada over the holidays with him to see what he would be filming. He was devastated to find out from Lulu that Georgie was dead. Dillon went to see Felicia and Maxie and comforted them over their loss over Georgie. He talked to Spinelli about who Georgie was, his love for her, and that he had been a fool to let her go but Spinelli comforted him and told him to be grateful for the time he had together with her since he had not realized her feelings for him until it was too late. Georgie's funeral was attended by Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Robin, Dillon, Spinelli, Lulu and Lucky Spencer, Milo, Cooper, Skye Quartermaine, Tracy Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine, Alice, Bobbie Jones, Mike Corbin, Patrick Drake,Lainey Winters, Ephiphany Johnson, Ric Lansing, and Mayor Floyd. Maxie delivered Georgie's eulogy where she talked about who her sister was and how she had touched other people's lives and thanked Mac Scorpio, Dillon Quartermaine, Bobbie Jones, Robin Scorpio,and Damien Spinelli for the ways they cared about and loved Georgie. She berated Felicia for abandoning Georgie and her and told her to leave the funeral or she would since she had no right to be there. Felicia left and Maxie later her saw her crying at Georgie's grave. Robin was horrified at Maxie's outburst at Felicia, went to see Patrick, and the two made love which caused Robin to get pregnant and see the baby as a blessing from Georgie. Spinelli was shocked after the police had made him a major suspect in Georgie's murder before other evidence pointed to different people. The evidence against Spinelli came in the form of e-mails that Georgie had never sent to him where she stated that except around girls he was the smartest and sweetest guy she had ever met and she thought she was falling in love with him. Lucky told him that he planned to figure out who it was that killed Georgie and arrest him since he was sure it had been him which stunned Spinelli. Jason told Lucky to back off of Spinelli and promised to help get him out of the trouble he was in. Spinelli later asked to keep the e-mails which he dubbed " Georgie's secret pain" and tried to write a reply of his own but he was unable to since he was discouraged by the fact that Georgie would not be able to read it. Maxie was inconsolable over Georgie's death and lashed out at everyone from name calling, insults, yelling, and arguments with others to completely trashing Kelly's. Felicia became determined to find Georgie's killer but left town after Mac told her she had no right to. Spinelli and Maxie teamed up to find out the Text Message Killer was, prove Cooper Barrett's innocence, and make him pay for the deaths of Leticia, Emily, Georgie, and Cooper. Two of their major suspects included Logan Hayes and Johnny Zacchara. In the end they found out it was Diego Alcazar who told Sam McCall that Georgie had died because she received a text message meant for Maxie, went to the park alone in an effort to protect Maxie from him, and saw who he was so he killed her for being at the wrong place at the wrong time and admitted that her death was the only one he regretted. Ghostly Returns Georgie appeared to Maxie on March 26, 2010 and March 29, 2010 as she battled pneumonia in the hospital. On July 11, 2013, Lulu visits Maxie at Crimson to ask her opinion on baby names. Maxie seems unsure and Lulu forces it out of her; Maxie holds up a picture and says she thinks 'Georgie' is a perfect name. Maxie reminds Lulu of how smart and funny Georgie was, and Lulu tells Maxie to save her sister's name for her own baby. After Lulu leaves, Maxie gets buzzed into Connie's office. Maxie can't believe her eyes when Connie's chair swings around and Georgie is there. Crimes committed *Skipped school to watch movies with Dillon Quartermaine of 2003 *Ran away with Dillon on Kyle Ratcliffe's stolen motorcycle of 2003 *Attended an illegal auction; was present while Luke Spencer was auctioning off the Dead-Man's Hand 31, 2003 *Accused of making a false report to the police about finding a dead body (not guilty) 22, 2004 *Helped Skye Quartermaine hold Tracy Quartermaine 'hostage' at the Haunted Star 28, 2005 *Involved or indirectly involved in many of Luke Spencer's money making plots 2005 Hospitalizations & maladies *Suffered a near fatal fall and had to have surgery of 2005 Family tree See also *Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional nobility Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps